The Real Me
by Lovexfaith
Summary: Gabriella believes she is worthless and ugly. Her best friend Sharpay and new girl, Taylor try to convince her otherwise but she doesn't listen. Maybe the only person that can, is just around the corner. Discontinued. 2008
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****–**This is my first fan fiction so please read and review.

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own 'High School Musical'**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

The school bell began to echo throughout the humid halls. Students began racing out of classrooms for a long awaited lunch break. Students filled up the hallways quickly, eager to catch up with the latest gossip and meet up with friends.

Gabriella Montez struggled her way through the many different cliques that surrounded the hall, all in hope of making it to her locker. She looked up and instantly sighed, for a group of cheerleaders were right in front of her destination, snickering away at _who knows what_. The four girls all glanced down at Gabriella but not one said a word. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief as she was positive at least _one _of them would make a ghastly comment. She placed her work books in a neat and organized fashion, retrieving quite a large novel from her locker at the same time.

The dark-haired, slender girl sat down at her usual reading spot under a shady tree; the sun directly above it. Gabriella really missed her only friend, Sharpay; but as Gabriella suspected, Sharpay wasn't at school yet. – Most likely she was helping her father with the family business. Gabriella glanced down at her watch. _'__12:25__,'_ she thought to herself; Sharpay should be arriving at any moment. She turned her direction to the other side of the oval – it was Mandy Willis and Zoe Bint; perhaps the two most popular girls in school. She cringed once she realized they were heading her way.

"Oh look, Zoe – once again, Montez is sitting_ alone_reading," she paused. "How _pathetic,_" Mandy spat.

The colour drained instantly from Gabriella's face. She was bullied almost every day of her life yet she still wasn't sure how to stand up for herself. She tried to ignore the snarky comments but somehow, they always seemed to stay in the back of her mind. Gabriella was very intelligent, talented and bright but there was one thing she wasn't -- confident.

Zoe ripped the novel out of Gabriella's hands; intentionally tearing a large piece of a page at the same time. When will anyone ever give her a break? Tears began to form in her eyes at the nastiness.

Just as Mandy was going to push Gabriella, tire wheels could be heard. The three girls turned their attention across the pathway to notice a limousine parked just out of the entrance to the private school. Gabriella's attention was drawn to the sight; she knew who it was and she couldn't be any happier. Although the complete opposite could be said for Mandy and Zoe; they continued the torture to the petite girl.

"Please, STOP!" Gabriella pleaded. A few people glanced her way and saw what was happening, but nobody came to help her.

A beautiful blonde stepped out of the limousine, thanking the driver gracefully as she adjusted the strap of her school bag on her shoulder. Hearing pleads of help, Sharpay instantly understood – Gabriella, her dearest friend was being bullied again. She scurried over to help her friend.

"Give her a break and leave her alone. She has never done anything to you so just go away." Sharpay spoke with determination in her voice.

"I don't see why you're standing up for her – she's _worthless, _ugly, and doesn't know anything about fashion. I mean come on; she looks like a boy for god's sake." Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. More and more tears spilled down her rosy red cheeks by the second.

"Hey, that-'' Sharpay was interrupted.

"Come on, Zoe, let's go talk with those boys over there," she paused to wave flirtatiously at a group of guys. "Something bookworm here, wouldn't know anything about."

The two girls laughed and walked away. Sharpay leant down and sat beside Gabriella, comforting her with hugs and soft words.

Gabriella was lying on her bed, thinking about the horrible comments Mandy made about her. '_They are exactly right. I'm worthless. I don't know anything about fashion, make –up and parties. I'm eighteen and I haven't even had a single boy even look__ twice__ at me.'_ Her lips began to tremble; more tears spilling out than before. _'Why can't I be as beautiful as Sharpay? She's gorgeous and confident. Everything I'm _not." Unknown to Gabriella, a boy with striking blue eyes had noticed her from the moment she first moved to Albuquerque.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry these first few chapters aren't too interesting. I'm just setting things out. The chapters will become a bit longer in the future. (:**

**Disclaimer – I do not own 'High School Musical'**

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Troy was mesmerized by Gabriella –whom was sitting in the seat on the corner of the front row of desks, isolated from everyone else. Sharpay wasn't in Gabriella's physics class so that left her sitting by herself. Nobody sat near her; the seat beside and behind her were empty. Troy wanted nothing more than to be the one to fill the seat beside her. There was only one thing stopping him from getting out of his seat, walking over to her and introducing himself...his friends.

The teacher began to circle the class, handing back assignments as she walked by. Faintly, Troy heard the teacher speak, "Well done, Miss Montez. A " '_She's so amazing. She does everything so gracefully, so perfect,' _Troy thought as he watched Gabriella take notes down on what the physics teacher was explaining.

He had to force himself to pay attention to the teacher and to stop sneaking glances at Gabriella. There was something about her that Troy was drawn to – her _individuality. _He loved the fact that she wasn't part of a vicious clique – she was her own person.

Sharpay stopped just outside theatre, searching for Gabriella. Many students entered, not looking forward to the school assembly that was about to take place. After minutes of searching, Sharpay spotted Gabriella. Sharpay ran towards Gabriella, her long blonde hair following right behind her glistering from the sun. She pulled Gabriella into a tight hug, excited to see her after two periods.

The school assembly was focused on introducing the new students to the school. Gabriella glanced at the row of new students and one stuck out to her in particular. Looking at the girl brought back memories of herself when she first moved to Albuquerque. The girl was dark skinned and dark haired, was average height, slim but not skinny wore no makeup. She looked rather shy-looking and anxious. She was pretty enough to not be a target for bullies; unlike herself with her thick framed glasses and her no notice in fashion and trends.

The bell rang, and students and teachers exited the halls. Once all the teachers had left the room, a group of girls began picking on the girl I was fascinated about.

"Hey, Sharpay. See the new girl, over there? They're picking on her."

"Come on then, let's go help her and say hi." That was the thing Gabriella loved about Sharpay, she had all the money in the world, was beautiful and still cared about others more than herself.

"Sure," Gabriella replied.

"Hey," Sharpay called out to the new girl, waving to the new girl, who was walking quickly to the front door.

"Hold up. We really want to talk to you." The new girl hesitated slightly and after a while, nodded.

"What's your name?''Sharpay politely asked, giving her million dollar smile. One thing you could say about Sharpay was she was no stuck up snob. She didn't feel the need for cliques or to gain the new girl's friendship.

"I'm Taylor McKessie." The new girl finally spoke up.

For the first time in the entire conversation, Gabriella made herself know.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Montez and this;" she motioned to girl in front of her "is Sharpay Evans." Gabriella smiled softly which Taylor gladly returned.

"Your new, would you like us to show you around the school?" Sharpay offered.

"That'd be great!" Taylor grinned, happy to make some friends.

* * *

**A/N – Next chapter Troy is going to talk to Gabriella. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that reviewed, especially Anna (lilmizanna) who convinced me to share this story with everyone**** and is helping me a ****lot ****with this story! **

**Gabriella sings but nobody has heard her, not even her mother or Sharpay**

**Troy is quite s****mart, he does enjoy physics but his grades are dropping because he isn't always paying attention in class. He first saw Gabriella in his physics class. **

**Ideas and suggestions are most certainly welcome. (:**

** xox****o**

**Disclaimer – I don't own 'High School Musical'**

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

The next day, during the middle of lunch, Gabriella was walking to her usual spot near the shady tree; her novel in a firm grip. She just came from the library, where she finished up her homework with Taylor. She wanted it all to be done before the afternoon so she could spend the day with Sharpay and Taylor. Her knuckles began to turn white from holding her novel tightly as she looked reflectively at the laughing group that surrounded Mandy. _'__What would it be like to be __popular? __T__o have people fighting for your attention – your opinion?'_Gabriella never had that. And she believed she never would. She turned her attention to the school's front gate, hoping and wishing that a limo would pull up. Taylor had to talk to a teacher about one of her subjects seeing as she was new. That left Gabriella alone as usual while Sharpay wasn't here. She was lost in a trance as she saw the football captain playing with Mandy's hair. Gabriella let out a sigh. '_I'll never have that. A boyfriend that showe__rs me with affection. It must feel__ amazing for a guy to run his fingers through my hair.'_

Troy was getting very frustrated. Chad was sending text messages asking if he'll ever get a girlfriend. As Troy was getting too caught up in reading the text messages, he didn't notice Gabriella standing in the middle of the pathway gazing into space. He bumped into her causing her to trip. As she began to pull herself up, she let out a yelp of pain. Guilty thoughts surrounded the inside of his as he realised that not only did he hurt someone, but the girl he had been crushing on for months on end. Troy instantly dropped his phone, not caring about anything but helping her at that moment. He leant down and sat next to her. He realised why she was in so much pain, her hair was caught and tangled up on her metal bracelet. She treasured that bracelet as it was an item her Grandmother had gave her before she passed away.

Gabriella let out a quiet gasp as he put slight pressure on her hair. Only then did she come to terms with the fact that Troy Bolton's hands were in her hair. HER hair. Troy lightly slipped his finger through a strand of her hair, trying to untangle the mess in her hair that he caused.

Neither Troy, nor Gabriella realized but somebody was watching the two of them behind the tree Gabriella sits at every day.

'_It may n__ot be the way I imagined, but it's__ happened. It happened' _Gabriella thought, silently squealing in her mind.

Troy had finished untangling her hair from her bracelet. Now he was running his fingers through her hair, combing it trying to straighten it out. He'd jump at any chance just to be with her.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. I'm really sorry; I hope you can forgive me?"Troy asked.

Gabriella's shyness kicked in. This was the first time that she'd ever spoken to a guy about something other than school-related topics. She was completely scared. Dead scared in fact.

Gabriella answered with a simple nod of the head and a barely audible "Thanks."

Troy smiled at her, which caused her to blush. She couldn't take it anymore and jumped up from the spot and walked to anywhere away from Troy.

Troy was understandably confused. What just happened? He looked down, putting his head in his hands. Lifting his head away after a few minutes, he noticed his phone. And right next to that was Gabriella's thick novel. He was going to see her. He was going return her novel and he was going to tell her how he felt about her. Even if it took a century, he _was _going to tell her how he felt.

Troy noticed a loose piece of paper from inside the novel. It was a piece of the novel. Ahead a few pages from the piece, he noticed another sheet. Except this time it was thicker. It was a rectangle with writing on it. Song lyrics, he instantly recognized. They were hand written, so he instantly assumed that she wrote them. First he was going to repair the book, then return it to Gabriella. And if he had enough guts to do it, he would tell her his true feelings for her.

The bell signalled. Troy quickly but carefully placed the novel into his backpack. He then bent down, picking up his now destroyed but working phone and rushing of to his next class; gym.

Gabriella headed off to her literature class. She wasn't one for being late, but today she was. She spent the last ten minutes of lunch trying to find her novel in her school bag and locker. She was too distracted of thoughts about Troy to even consider the possibility of herself leaving her book at the tree she reads at. She turned the door handle and opened the door, excited for this class as she loved writing and reading. Once she entered the room, she was in for a surprise because there, right in front of her was Sharpay. Gabriella didn't think that she was at school yet. They gave each other a quick hug before taking their seats as the literature teacher entered the room, ready for the lesson to begin.

Sharpay took out her tiny pink note book and ripped a page off. She scribbled a quick note down on the paper the passed the pink paper over to Gabriella just as the teacher's face was towards the board.

Gabriella cautiously read the note.

"_Are you still coming over tonight? Taylor definitely is." _

Gabriella didn't want to admit it but she didn't like passing notes because she didn't want to risk getting a detention. But since she hadn't talked to her since this morning she replied. Quickly, she scribbled down a reply on the back of the page.

"_Definitely. I can't wait to come over, we really need to talk. I need your help with something. It's urgent."_

Sharpay smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N – I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter, Gabriella makes a surprising request to Sharpay and Troy tries to find a way to return Gabriella's book. Please review:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I've been really busy this past week, so I've taken far too long to update sorry for taking **_**so**_** long to update. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them so please keep them coming and I'll be eternally grateful. ;**

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

"Seriously, Gabi. You're gorgeous, never think otherwise." Taylor encouraged.

"NO, Taylor, I'm not," Gabriella said, walking over to the mirror in Sharpay's bedroom. She began to examine her 'flaws,' before quickly plopping herself of Sharpay's bed. "I'm hideous. Repulsive. Nobody will ever find me attractive." Gabriella's eyes filled up with tears as she finished her sentence.

"Gabi, you know that's not true." Sharpay replied, walking towards her, placing her arm on her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, in many ways more than one. Inside and out."

"No, Sharpay. You don't get it. You guys don't know what it's like to be as un-attractive as me. Both of you are drop dead gorgeous. I'm scared to even look into a mirror for longer twenty seconds because of my fear that it'll crack." Gabriella brushed a single curl out of her eyes, thinking of the moments that occurred earlier that day with Troy.

"Sharpay, could you please do me a favour?" Gabriella questioned, brushing her tears out of her eyes.

"Gabi of course I will. You know I'd do anything for you. What do you need help with?" She asked, automatically assuming it was school related.

"I know it's going to be hard, but could you help me find something nice to wear and help do something with my hair?" Gabriella asked with uncertainty. She was regretting even asking because Sharpay wasn't replying. What Gabriella didn't notice was the smile Sharpay was hiding behind the palm of her hand.

"Sharpay told me before about how you have always rejected her ideas of a small make-over for a confidence boost. Why the sudden change?"

Sharpay quickly spoke, not giving Gabriella a chance to answer Taylor's question. "Would this have anything to do with what happened with Troy at lunch today?"

Gabriella's eyes instantly filled with confusion. How did Sharpay know what happened at lunch? _"_What are you talking about...I..Uh, wasn't with Troy."

"Don't give me that, Gabi. I saw you together today. You were with him and he had his hands all through your hair. I don't see why you're hiding this. He's a really friendly guy and he's always looking at you when we're at your locker."

''Sharpay." Gabriella said, giving her a stern look but slightly blushed at the same time. _'Has Troy really been looking at me?'_

"There's no way in hell Troy, or any guy for that matter, are, or ever will be interested in me."

"Gabi, you know that's not true. You're _beautiful. _All you've got to do is listen and have a conversation with guys when they attempt to talk to you. Don't just brush them away. Give them your beautiful smile that we both know and love. They'll fall in love with you in an instant. You don't need to change yourself for a guy to like you."

"I appreciate your advice, Taylor. It's just...I've always said that I want a guy to like me for the real me. I was pathetic enough to think that somebody would like me for who I am. I've been myself for the last _eighteen _years of my life and nobody has ever taken any interest in me. The only attention I ever receive is from nasty girls who want me to do their homework for them. But I'm sick of that. I want to feel what it's like to not constantly wish that I would fall asleep and never wake up. I want to know what it would be like to feel like I'm worth something."

"I'll help you." Sharpay said, noticing the pale and sad expression on Gabriella's face. "I'll give you a complete transformation. But I'm not going to change who you are. I just want to help you feel as beautiful as you truly are -- Inside and out."

"Thanks, Sharpay." Gabriella sent a grateful smile.

"Keep it coming, guys! You've got to work harder than that to win the championship. MOVE it!"Coach Bolton spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the gym.

Troy stopped in the middle of the court. He was exhausted. Each second that passed, the more energy drained completely from his well-built body. He pushed the sweat that covered his forehead with the palm of his hand.

After another ten minutes, Coach Bolton noticed that all of the team were struggling to move across the court, let alone complete the drills.

He sighed. "That's enough for today guys. Get some rest and I'm expecting each and single one of you to work twice as hard as you did today." Most of the team let out silent groans. Everyone headed off to the locker-rooms.

Troy began walking home. He swung his bag over his shoulder, and unzipped the back pocket. Troy lifted out Gabriella's novel. He knew he shouldn't be peeking at her private thoughts. She obviously releases her thoughts and feelings in writing songs. He was amazed that she wrote songs. Every time he read over her lyrics he felt something. He wasn't sure what, but he felt _something._

The girls got to work. They had been waiting for the curling iron to heat up, and finally, it was ready. Taylor pulled a small section of Gabriella's hair and began to twirl it around. While Taylor was strengthening and making Gabriella's curls more defined, Sharpay was at the mall finding a couple of cute shirts that would suit Gabriella's unique individuality. Just over an hour later, Taylor had finished curling Gabriella's hair. Sharpay had just returned and entered the room, a bottle of styling mousse in hand. She applied the styling mousse to her hair, to keep the curls in place. Sharpay never had any intentions of changing Gabriella. All she wanted to do was give Gabriella the twinkle in her eyes every time she spoke. Sharpay barely saw that. She wanted that back; and soon. It killed her to see her best friend like that. She hated seeing Gabriella's confidence deteriorate slowly over time. The comments made towards her obviously weren't helping her self esteem.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom in the clothes Sharpay had selected for her. It wasn't a dress, skirt or low-cut shirt. She knew Gabriella wasn't too fond of those types of clothing. She gave her the choice of tight skinny jeans or a style of pants that Gabriella wears everyday to school with a tight fitting shirt. Gabriella knew that this would be the boost she needed to stand up to those girls if they made another nasty comment. Sharpay began to apply makeup so it didn't look to noticeable but still enhanced Gabriella's eyes and cheek bones. Taylor had neatly folded piled up the large amount of clothes Sharpay had bought for Gabriella to take home.

Sharpay and Taylor both spent a moment to take in the sight of the friend before them. They'd enhanced every part of Gabriella's body, from head to toe. Her eyes were looking more exotic, her lips looked soft and shiny and her curly hair had now looked more visible; not all clumped together from being in a ponytail all day. Her nails were filed and painted in a pale pink and her legs waxed, free of hair. She hadn't removed her glasses, as Sharpay didn't find it necessary. Instead, she suggested that Gabriella buy another pair, but not with a thick of a frame that she currently had.

Sharpay smiled at the girl before her, then reached over to a cabinet in her room and grabbed a hand held mirror. She passed it to Gabriella; trying to hide the excitement of finally seeing her friends expression after all of their hard work.

Gabriella brought the mirror up to her face. It wasn't what she was expecting at all. _'I thought I was going to be absolutely beautiful after all this hard work. I guess I was wrong.' _Gabriella, being the kind and thoughtful person she was, wasn't about to admit to them she didn't find herself anymore beautiful. She forced a smile. "Thanks, guys. I... look better" She said in quite an uncomfortable tone. Hastily, she looked down at her watch and made up a fake excuse that she had to be home for dinner. She quickly left Sharpay's bedroom, not giving the two girls any time to say something. Sharpay sighed and looked at Taylor, before looking down. _'She left all of the clothes behind. I guess I'll go over there and give them to her after dinner.' _Sharpay shrugged.

Troy had left his house about twenty minutes ago. He was absolutely sick to death of his father's lectures of how he should be working harder at basketball. The small drizzles of rain suddenly came down harder. Troy let out a sigh of relief, glad that he listened to his mother's suggestion of bringing an umbrella with him. He continued down his usually walking route, through a park. He stopped in his tracks as he heard sobs coming through some trees and a couple of bushes. Who was it? Did they need help? These questions were going around Troy's mind at that moment in time. He turned to the right and pushed through the bushes.

Gabriella was sobbing her heart out. She was sitting on a park bench, tears cascading down her face. All of her makeup had smudged and she had large amounts of mascara running down her flustered cheeks. _'Why was __I__ born like this? How come that even when _the _expert of fashion and make-up helps me look even just a little bit better, I still manage to look absolutely hideous?' _Gabriella's degrading thoughts of herself were interrupted when she heard the sounds of rustling leaves and light breathing behind her. She turned around, absolutely shocked and humiliated to see who was behind her. '_No, no, no, no! Troy can't be behind me. Troy can't be behind me.' _She closed her eyes tightly, hoping, wishing and praying that he wasn't behind her and was just imagining things. She opened her eyes for a second to notice Troy was still there. She pulled her head into her hands. '_He can't see me like this! I mean sure, I always look disgusting at __school__; but _now_ I have mascara running down my cheeks,__ messed up hair, __tacky looking destroyed nails and wet clothes. I must look at least fifty times as worse as I usually do.' _She cringed.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" He asked sweetly, concern clearly written on his face.

Gabriella didn't know what to say, she didn't want to pull her head from out of her hands. Instead, she kept sobbing. Troy moved around to her and sat on the bench, next to her. He gently put his hand on her back, drawing invisible circles. He really wanted to make her feel better; he hated seeing her like this. He pulled her closer to him and held her tight, while using his other hand to hold his umbrella over the two of them; making sure not even a droplet of rain hit her head.

Gabriella came to her senses. While she loved being in Troy's arms, she knew she definitely shouldn't be. She pulled away.

She looked into his eyes. "Gabriella, you know you can trust me right? You can tell me anything."

Gabriella began "I..." Troy placed a hand on her knee, as a sign of encouragement to continue on.

"I'm hideous" She whispered, the words somehow managed to escape. She tried to continue on, but as hard as she tried, nothing came out. So she sat there, with her mouth wide open.

Troy looked at her with disbelief. "What do you mean?" he paused. "You're beautiful...gorgeous." Troy whispered in her ear. Troy's eyes looked down towards her lips. Oh, how badly did he want to kiss her right there and then.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"When we bumped into each other, earlier today, I, uh...noticed that you left your novel. I have it in my bag at home if you would like it back?"

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "Really? I've been looking for it all day."

Troy smiled. "Yeah. Do you want me to give it back to you tomorrow at school? I hope you don't mind, but taped the ripped pieces."

"That'd be great! Thanks, Troy." She smiled.

"No problem." He caressed her cheek, although instantly stopped once he felt her tense up.

"Look, I better be going, but if you'd like, I can walk you home?"

"That would be nice, but I'm not sure."

"Hey, it's pouring down with rain and you're saturated; drenched completely. The least I could do is walk with you, offering you my umbrella. I mean, it's getting dark." Troy stood up and offered her his hand.

Gabriella weakly smile and accepted his offer. Together, they began on the journey to Gabriella's house, neither one of them noticing that they were walking with their fingers intertwined. To Troy, it just felt natural, and right.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for reviewing everyone. I truly appreciate it. I'm warning you that this chapter has a lot of Troyella fluff. ;

Thanks Anna, Nicola & everybody that has reviewed. (:

CHAPTER FIVE

Their fingers were still intertwined as they arrived at Gabriella's door. Troy's emotions in his mind at that particular moment in time were all over the place. He wanted to get his feelings for the girl in front of him out in the open. He just wasn't sure how to do that.

"Goodnight," Gabriella whispered quietly.

"Night," Troy replied, slowly releasing her hand that was intertwined with his.

"Thanks...for...walking..me home." She was nervous. - Nervous, anxious and scared.

He replied with a soft smile.

Troy's eyes lingered down towards her lips. He very slowly leaned down towards her. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, he felt Gabriella tense up and pull out of his grasp.

He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Troy lightly picked up her right hand, and grazed his thumb over it. He then pulled it up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on to it.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," he breathed on her hand gazing into her eyes. He turned around and left. What he didn't notice was Gabriella's glowing face that he had left behind.

About half an hour later Sharpay's pink convertible rolled up Gabriella's driveway. Sharpay pulled out the pile of clothes Gabriella left at her house and locked the door to her car. With the clothes in hand, she walked to the front door and pushed the doorbell, her perfectly manicured hand shimmering in the light of the front door. Gabriella's mother greeted her."She's up in her bedroom... reading I think. Feel free to go on up there." Mrs Montez smiled.

"Thanks." Sharpay gratefully returned the smile.

Sharpay lightly knocked on her bedroom door. "Gabi? It's me...Sharpay. Can I come in?"

Gabriella panicked. When did Sharpay turn up? She was doodling all over her note book about front cover was covered with at least 200 hearts. She tried to hide them and cover them all up, but she was unsuccessful as Sharpay entered the room without even waiting for Gabriella to reply.

Sharpay placed the clothes on Gabriella's bed and walked towards her.

"Have a crush on Bolton...Do we?""N-n-no" She stuttered.

"Oh come on, Gabi. I can clearly see Troywritten in hearts there."

"Exactly. What if I'm writing about another Troy? Not Troy Bolton."

Sharpay stared at her. After about two minutes, Gabriella finally cracked under pressure.

"Okay, fine. It's Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Gabi... That's great! You've finally got a crush." Sharpay beamed.

Gabriella just shrugged in response and looked down.

"Do you think he's going to ask you to the school dance?" Sharpay wondered.

"I highly doubt it; especially after he saw me in an awful looking state earlier today."

"Come on Gabs. Tell me why you're acting all strange. What happened?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella looked at her before looking at her feet again.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat down Gabriella bed next to her. When she sat down she looked at Gabriella.

"Please... Just tell me what happened with Troy earlier?"

"He walked me home. That's all."

"Some thing else must of happened. I've never seen you smile like this!" Sharpay said. Gabriella giggled in response.

"You're going to tell me all about it later, alright? I better go... It's getting late."

"Hey, what's up man?" Chad asked.

Troy was to busy daydreaming he didn't notice Chad trying to speak out.

"Uh, hello. HELLO... hoops?" He tried again.

"Oh...um, what did you say?" Troy asked, still not fully out of his daydream.

"What's gotten in to you, man? All day you haven't been acting yourself."

"I've gotta go. Talk to you...later." Troy lamely replied, noticing Gabriella walking past them to her locker.

As Troy walked away, Chad was left to gather up his thoughts. 'What has gotten into him?'

Gabriella approached her locker, stacking up all of her books from her previous classes. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Troy creep up behind her.

"Hey." Troy said, with a huge smile written on his face.

"Aaargh!" She screamed, and dropped all of her work books.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you scared me." She said, still recovering from the shock.

Troy bent down and picked up all of her books.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Troy weakly smiled.

"It's alright. Ever since I started school, I've been afraid of well, everything." She blushed.

"You shouldn't be afraid of them, you know." They were caught in a gaze, neither one could pull themselves away from.

"They're just jealous of how amazing you are."

Gabriella looked down, before continuing to get her books. She was trying really hardly to hide the blush that had appeared on her face once again. Troy stood up, carrying some of her books before offering her his hand.

"Uh...Thanks." Gabriella forced a smile.

"No problem."

"I, um, should...go." Gabriella paused.

"Why are you even over here with me? Shouldn't you be with your basket ball buddies?"

"I'm sure they can wait. I wanted to give you this back." He replied, handing her novel and song lyrics that she wrote.

Gabriella's eyes smiled, before slowly grabbing her novel with the lyrics slipped inside.

"Thanks, again...Troy."

"Oh, and by the way, you're a really good song writer."

"Well, I, uh better be off now." Gabriella spoke, eager to get out of there and fast!

Gabriella sat at a bench in the park near her house. She was writing more songs. Usually she would write sad and depressing songs, releasing all of her emotions due to the trauma that bullying had done to her emotionally. Except this time she was writing love songs... sounding completely love sick. She couldn't believe all that had happened the last couple days.

She was woken from her daydreaming when she felt an arm on her back. She quickly gathered up her loose sheets and hid them in her bag, praying that Troy didn't see his name scribbled down in hearts.

Troy smiled seeing her rush around. He saw the hearts with his name in it and he couldn't be happier.

"Can I ask you something...Gabriella?" Troy asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah...um, sure." She replied, turning around on the bench.

"Would you... like to go... to the dance... with me?" He asked nervously.

Gabriella stared at him. She was completely and utterly shocked. She was screaming in her mind 'YES!'

'Pull yourself together. Calmly nod.' She firmly nodded...feeling like a complete idiot. She instantly wished that she had the confidence, self esteem and will power to pull her along.

He grinned. He couldn't believe that she had said yes.

Troy offered her his hand, silently asking her to take it so he could pull her up. She hesitantly took up his offer, not wanting to waste time when she could be spending time with Troy walked her over to the edge of the lake, leading her the way by her hand. They sat, with their knees down on the edge of the lake in the park. Looking into her brown eyes, once more, he softly cupped her cheek. He lightly caressed it, before slowly leaning towards her soft lips.

"I'm really sorry, Troy."

Troy was speechless. He was dying to touch her soft, damp lips.

"Are you...alright?"

"I'm really sorry... I just haven't kissed anyone before. I'm nervous." She looked to the ground, feeling completely embarrassed over the fact that she had told him that.

"  
Please just give me a chance to change that." He smiled, brushing his fingers over her cheek again.

She smiled weakly, the embarrassment, partially leaving.

He leaned towards her and their lips met in a soft, romantic kiss.

Gabriella entered the library, looking for her friends. After several minutes of searching, she found them sitting and talking in a secluded area at the back of the library. Gabriella had a bright smile written across her face.

"Gabi, I haven't seen you this happy in so long." Sharpay smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Taylor asked; feeling utterly confused.

"It's her new boyfriend." Sharpay quickly answered.

"It was amazing, girls. Last night...Troy and I, we kissed! I've finally had my first kiss!" Gabriella squealed; earning a scolding by the librarian in the process.

A grin appeared on all of the girls faces.

"Really, Gabi? I'm so happy for you. Where did all this happen?"

"Yeah, come on. Give us all the details!" Sharpay grinned.

Gabriella explained to them every little detail, from Troy seeing her scribbling down hearts with his name, to him asking her to go to the dance with him, to them kissing on the edge of the lake.

The three of them mustered all of their might not to squeal again as they could be thrown out by the librarian for making too much noise.

"That's amazing, Gabi."

"See... We told you if you just opened up and smiled guys would fall in love with you in a second."

"Yeah, Sharpay's right. God, we're so happy for you. I can't believe you're going to the dance with Troy, Gabs. Troy Bolton!"

"We're going to be more successful for bringing out your beauty this time. I'm going to try even harder, knowing that Troy is going to be your date for the school dance."

"Thanks girls, but I don't have anything to wear." Gabriella sighed, dejectedly.

"What's up, Hoops?" Chad asked, slapping him on the back.

"I'm cool man, you?"

"Pretty good." He paused.

"Dude, have you asked anyone to the dance, yet? I heard Mandy is free..." Chad surreptitiously hinted.

"Yes, actually I have," Troy said with a smile on his face. Chad spat a small mouthful, hearing this.

"Who? ...Is it Mandy's friend?"

"No, of course not! Please get over your obsession with those two." Troy sent Chad a look before continuing.

"I'm actually taking Gabriella." Troy said, proudly. Chad spat out a huge mouthful of water, hearing this.

"Why on earth, would you take Montez? Ugh. I can't believe, you, Troy."

"Shut up, Chad. You don't know anything about her. And I suggest that you stop right now, before I give you a black eye." Troy spoke powerfully, defending Gabriella.

"She's hell ugly, Troy. How can you not see that? She's so not cool. If you go with her, you'll kill your reputation, I mean come on. Honestly. She's not the type of girl that makes boys fall all over her. Look at the rags she wears, for starters!" Chad rambled on, making ghastly and dreadful comments about Gabriella.

Gabriella overheard this coming back from the library, and blew up into tears, running away, down the corridors.

Troy was infuriating with anger right now. How dare Chad say that about his Gabriella? Troy brought his fist towards Chad in one hell of a quick movement, punching Chad directly in the nose.

"Don't you DARE talk about her that way, again. If you do... It'll be more than just a punch you'll get." Troy spat, glaring at Chad before running off in the direction of Gabriella.

After several minutes of searching, Troy finally found Gabriella just out side the front doors of East High. She was shivering, her thin, long-sleeved top not giving her enough warmth. Tears were still cascading down her pale, snow white face. Troy took his white jacket off, and wrapped it around Gabriella's body, zipping up the front slowly. He placed soft kisses on her fore-head, trying to soothe and calm her down.

"Tr-r-oy, what...he...sa-aid is true," she managed to hiccup. "I'm repulsive. You should be going with somebody way better than... me."

"Gabriella, there's no way that that's true. You're beautiful, sweet and a whole lot more. Nobody should ever over look your beauty, over look you, in fact." Troy said softly, caressing the back of her hand.

Gabriella looked down, towards their clasped hands before looking up at his crystal blue eyes. She looked down, feeling slightly self-conscious. Troy lifted her chin towards him and they kissed. Softly, slowly, magically.

They were just finishing up their second kiss. Mandy stopped dead in her tracks. She could not believe it. Mandy and her follower - with no life - stared at the pair.

"Is that bookworm, kissing Troy Bolton? THE Troy Bolton? MY Troy Bolton?" She screamed.

"Deep breath, Mandy. There must be some miss-understanding."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed, again, flinging her hair down her back.

It was the night if the dance. Everybody at East High was excited that the dance was taking place. Everyone one was talking about Troy taking 'geek' Montez to the dance.

"Taylor, Sharpay, I don't think I can take it any more. These rumours that are going around the school about Troy and I... It's getting too much."

"Just forget about them." Sharpay spoke.

"Yeah, Gabs. I mean, the important thing is Troy's taking you to the dance," "We're going to make you even more beautiful than you already are... and I heard Troy fighting with Chad about you! This is very good; wouldn't that be just super amazing, if he asked you to be his girlfriend, tonight, Gabi?"

The girls spent time, getting their expensive dresses courtesy of Sharpay - on. It came to Gabriella's turn to put her dress on. She panicked.

"Girls... I can't do it. My legs...my a-rms... I can't wear a dress."

"Gabi, you have beautiful legs, and arms... everything about you is beautiful."

"They aren't girls. I'm..." Gabriella trailed off, tears starting to roll down her face.

Taylor noticed the tension in the room. She walked over to Gabriella and put a comforting arm around her back.

"No, Gabi. You're beautiful. Please don't cry." She said, pulling her in a hug.

"What time is Troy picking you up?" Sharpay questioned.

"He's-probably-on-his...way now." Gabriella shrieked. "And I'm a complete mess... Maybe... Maybe... I shouldn't go... tonight."

"Of course not, Gabi! Are you crazy? Come on... it's your first ever date! You have to go." Sharpay pulled Gabriella towards her chair and began re-applying her make-up.

Half an hour later, Troy was pressing the doorbell at Sharpay's front door; ready to pick up Gabriella for the dance.

Gabriella was hyperventilating in Sharpay's bedroom, petrified. Sharpay softly told her to calm down and then walked quickly down a large flight of stairs, where Troy was, at the front door.

Sharpay opened the front door. There stood Troy, looking very handsome in his black tuxedo and hair brushed quite neatly to the side.

"Is Gabriella, here? She told me to come pick her up at your place." Troy was feeling quite nervous himself, this was all a new feeling to him; being scared taking a girl on a date.

It took longer than expected, but Taylor finally managed to pull Gabriella down the flight of stairs towards her date.

"Gabriella... you...um...l-l..."

"Oh my gosh... I look ugly. Who was I kidding? This dress was made for pretty girls, not... me." Gabriella started to sob again.

"You're right. You're not pretty." He continued. "You're beautiful. You look so beautiful that I'm speechless right now and so... nervous." Troy said, lifting her head from not looking at the floor. She nodded slightly, if you could call it that. She felt pressured to agree, when really she felt anything but beautiful at that moment.

"Well we better get going... the limo is out side waiting! Are you ready to go?" Troy asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course she is. Gabs, we'll meet you there in about ten minutes, we're waiting for our dates to come pick us up."

Gabriella never thought of the fact that her friends wouldn't be going with her inside the limo. She never even thought about that! Suddenly, a wave of nausea filled her body and she felt dizzy, as if she would faint right there and then on Sharpay's front porch. She was going to the dance with Troy, by herself!

Gabriella was extremely nervous, so nervous in fact that she was now shaking.

"Stop, shaking... I'm here. I won't let anybody say anything about us. I'll be by your side all night, I promise, Ella."

"Thanks, but I can't help it." She replied, blushing that he called her 'Ella.'

"Well maybe I can help." Troy laughed nervously, leaning forward towards her and kissed her slowly and softly on the lips.

Troy was planning on asking Gabriella to be his girl friend in the limo, right before the dance; truth-be-told he was feeling quite confident about asking her - until he saw her in that dress. Never Not once; had anyone seen his beautiful Gabriella in a dress. And he couldn't be happier to have his arm wrapped around her... Even if they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend... Yet. 


End file.
